Black and Gold: Drabble Collection
by Xandua
Summary: BLACKINNON... Drabbles from my tumblr asks all in one place... Some swearing I think. 1: The New Black. 2: Cheating. 3: Late Nights. 4: Broom Cupboards...
1. The New Black

**AN:** I keep getting Blackinnon Asks on my tumblr so I thought I would also put them up here, because reasons. I hope you like these.  
>The prompt for this one was: Marlene being surprised by Sirius being a perfect father for their new born...<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is it crying?" Marlene whined. She had been up for over three days and it seemed most of the time had been taken squeezing 'it' out out of her body. 'It' was infact her and Sirius's newborn. A tiny baby girl with it's mothers large blue eyes and a shock of it's father's charcoal coloured hair. 'It' had been impeccably behaved in St Mungos, 'It' had been dozing quietly all the way home cradled in Marlene's arms, 'It' hadn't stirred once while roaring through the sky in the sidecar of a enchanted motorbike, but now 'It' was awake and making everyone aware of that fact.<p>

"Maybe it's hungry?..." Sirius had offered as he put down Marlene's overnight bag and began lighting the many candles in their small flat with the flick of his wand.

"I just fed it." Marlene sighed, jiggling the little pink human on her lap. It's little face was contorted into what could only be described as rage.

"Hmmmmm" Sirius mused, he flicked his wand once more and a collection of pans and pasta began jostling on the oven top, then he collapsed down on the sofa next to his exhausted girlfriend. "Why don't I take her for a bit?" He questioned, holding out his arms for his daughter.

Marlene hesitated, eyes widening as she realised that Sirius had not yet held the baby, she felt a tiny bit of trepidation and was not at all sure why.

"I guess," She offered not moving "Just be careful..." Sirius smiled, placed his hand under the head of the still bawling bundle "Don't drop her..." He began to slowly prize Marlene's hands off her daughter "Hold her neck..." Sirius, now cradling the baby in his arms as if he was born to do it, smiled reassuringly at the bedraggled witch next to him. "Oh..." Said witch trailed off, her shock hung in the air.

There was silence. The tiny rathfull baby had stopped crying. Sirius looked down at the little human in his arms, it was perfect. She was perfect; something worth fighting for in the messy world they now inhabited. Her huge eyes bored into him, just like Marlene's did when he said something stupid, he felt pride and tears prickle at the back of his throat. It took him a long moment to realise Marlene had stopped talking.

"Oh?" Sirius tore his eyes away from his daughter to look at the love of his life; now the second most important person in the world to him. "Marlene, are you ok?" He ventured

"Yeah, its nothing" She replied, but the single raised eyebrow that she received meant that he was not buying it. She relented "I just thought, I dunno..." she shrugged "I just thought you might not know what to do or something..." She fell silent, Sirius looked at her with an indiscernible look for a few seconds. "I'm sorr..."

Her apology was cut short by a loud bark of laughter, Sirius's eyes were filled with bemusement, Marlene joined in. They laughed hysterically, from exhaustion and sheer joy, the baby just looked offended that they was being so loud near her.

"Go get some sleep love" Sirius finally said after the laughter had subsided "I promise I'll hold it by two legs at a time and only feed it the best butterbeer while you're asleep." He winked and Marlene nudged him softly. She really was so tired and hungry, really very hungry.

She nuzzled her face into her partner's' arm and got up to finish the pasta that had been on the stove. While she was rustling around in the cupboards for a sauce she heard snatches of a conversation that made a smile stretch across her face. "Hello tiny baby girl, I'm your dad... I'm going to teach you so many things... and beat up those boys at hogwarts for you... no, wait, I'll let you make your own choices... yeah... or girls... if that's your thing... or none... no worries... but I will love you the most... remember that tiny one... you are my number one... don't tell your mum...she might hex me..."

Marlene laughed softly, how had she ever had her doubts?

There would be many more sleepless nights, she had resigned herself to them, but at least she would never go through them alone...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I know the ending was a bit soppy, but there you go, tell me what you think?...


	2. Cheating

**AN:** The prompt for this one was from can-we-go-back-to-yesterday and was : Can you do blackinnon fight/make up/fluff?  
>I hope you like it...<p>

* * *

><p>"How could you?!"<p>

"I didn't!"

"Oh sure, sure you didn't!"

"I swear..."

"Oh you swear! Oh well that makes everything ok. The great Sirius Black swears it, so it must be true!..."

"Marley it is!"

"Don't you fucking Marley me!" The witch span to look at her boyfriend. Halfway up a fight of stairs that had recently decided to move. Torchlight heightened the drama on the staircase. Outside a chilly November air chased leaves and howled through the old stone. Marlene Mckinnon lent in very close, she was just over a centimeter from his face, on any other occasion she would have closed the space between them in a heartbeat. "You cheated..." she hissed this, through gritted teeth, her fists clenched at her sides. Sirius just shook his head.

"I really don't think it counts _Marley_..." He said eventually after a short pause that was punctuated by flickering candles and a gust of wind outside.

"Doesn't count?!" Marlene intoned incredulously. She was silent for a second. "Did you really think no-one would notice a third bludger on the field?..." A smile itched at the corners of her mouth, she tried to suppress it.

Sirius looked down with an expression that could possibly be mistaken for remorse if you didn't know him. Marlene, however, did know him and saw the hint of pride flickering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" He eventually offered, Marlene pursed her lips and tried really really hard not to laugh.

"You'd better be..." Marlene trailed off as a huge smile spread across Sirius's face.

"Oh definitely" He nodded "Certainly..." He wrapped his arms around her waist "Totally..." He pulled her closer and her hands fell into place on his chest "Completely.." He murmured just before their lips met.

After a few very long moments they broke apart. Marlene pushed a strand of hair out of her boyfriend's eyes and tilted her head to take him in in the orange light.

"What?" Sirius asked, bemused.

"I may have forgiven you, but James is most definitely going to kill you..." Sirius paled and the witch let out a soft laugh and, taking her boyfriend's hand, lead him up the stairs to the common room and his almost certain doom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>What do ya think so far?...


End file.
